


First and last

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Male Friendship, POV Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship betrayal poem in Naruto point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and last

Today will be my last and today will be my first  
The last time I get walked on by you   
The first time I've moved so far from you  
The last time I will wait for you to arrive  
The first time I know for sure I can survive  
The last time you apologize for your mis-lead ways  
The first time my feet are at home in the sand and the waves  
The last time I will worry if you are alright  
The first time I can watch the sea all night  
Today is the last day our friendship will survive  
Tomorrow I'll spare a thought and regret this day arrived

I wish you well and I hope you're happy   
but I can't carry on with you being so dappy.

If your heart should change at all  
Just be sure to give me a call  
I will always be here hoping for you  
To be the person you know you're supposed to  
Life is hard with many changes  
But it does get easier through the ages

So every time you look at a twinkling star  
Just remember that's me smiling from a far


End file.
